The Ghost Queen
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Set After the titan war,Percy told everybody that someone is coming to camp.They thought that this person is his crush but the only one crushing is,a certain son of Hades and a certain daughter of Poseidon. Nico/OC Percy/Annabeth But mostly Nico/OC
1. The annoncement

**Hiya it's Percabeth fangirl wif a new story I understand tat my previous story is written in bold i'm sorry for making it like tat so i'm goign to write in normal so enjoy the story.**

**Again i sadly don'y own PJO even though i want to.**

**Percy Pov**

We were at dinner when my phone rang.I answered the phone.

? said "Hey Percy i'm coming to camp"

"Great" I'm going to let you meet everybody"

'K' I hang up the phone.

'Who was that?' Nico Di Angelo asked?

"A surprise"

"Who? Your Girlfriend?" Nico said. I thought Annabeth cringed when he said that,must be my seaweed brain acting up.

'Nope' Then who?' You'll see'

The bell rang for capture the flag we went to the field for games,while Nico is still pestering for who was that. Which you will also dun know who was that but you will know in the next chap.

**Hi same like Percy said you will know in the next chap and sorry for making this short but i need to make the announcement so i promised the next one is better so review kay?**


	2. The Daughter Of Poseidon

**Okay new chap I've done 1 and a hlf chap so chap 2 is going to be more longer and more into Nico's love so i should stop talk and begin the story so here's chapter 2**

No One pov

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. Campers were taking classes and everything seems normal,except in this camp nothing is normal.

A girl in blue and a red cap was walking in the camp,Percy and the gang noticed her and Percy just smiled saying "she's here." Campers thought she is a mortal but Chiron just told her to go to the big house, she noticed Percy and just let out a small chuckle and continue to run. Nico just stared in curiosity and one question just keep on being stuck in his head.

Who is this mysterious but beautiful girl?

**The next day**

The Demigods were having achery class and the new girl shot every arrow properly. Everybody thought she was a daughter of Apollo,the god of achery and very nice poetry**(sarcasm)**, but she wasn't a bad at poetry so she can't be a daughter of Apollo.

**At Dinner**

Percy sat with the new girl which still hasn't shown her face,and then Percy whispered in her ear and the girl chuckled. The girl stood up and talked to Chiron. Chiron nodded his head and said something in greek,which gain everybody's attention. Chiron spoke

"Our new girl is about to say something"

The New Girl spoke"Hi'

Nico heard her voice for the first time and thought it was angelic.

The girl began"I know i'm in your camp for a day but i thought it was time to introduce myself"

She took off her cap,Nico finally get to see her face!And he saw...Jet black hair, and the signature eyes,sea green. A perfect copy of the famous Percy Jackson.

The girl spoke"I'm Rebecca Celine Jackson,daughter of Poseidon,bearer of the elements necklace,and unfortunatly younger..."

"Baby!" Percy shouted

The gir- Rebecca showed Percy a death glare "Baby...Sister to the famous Percy Jackson"

"Yes Me and Tyler won't be alone!" Percy do a happy dance,while Annabeth just sighed and pulled him back.

Well another Poseidon child,very well you will stay in the Poseidon cabin with your brother and half brother"

"Fine"

**Nico Pov**

She is beautiful..Wait don't feel like that,the same thing is going to happen to Bianca. Just avoid her.

"Hey Annabeth"Hm?"

"Whats the Elements Necklace?' Well,it's a necklace that gives it's wielder the 4 elements,earth water fire and wind, legend said that a girl of 12 would have it"

"Okaaayyy thats alot of words but i think i can understand" Annabeth just rolled her eyes and just start lookin at that girl has a i just can't keep my mind of Rebecca. Oh well.

During capture the flag i stand and watch it was entertaining but i can't stop lookin at Rebecca,who was also watching,she was drinking a soda when it fell. and it almost land on me. When I saw the water float,it was returning back into the cup.

"Sorry for that mishap" I looked up and saw the prettiest girl i have ever laid eyes on.

"It's okay" I replied

"okay then" She brought out her hand.

"Rebecca Jackson,daughter of Poseidon"

I brought out my hand

"Nico Di Angelo,son of Hades"

"Well,why are you here?...That's a stupid question" yea"

"So which team you're think is going to win?" I asked

"Maybe Red,Annabeth is a good stradegist"

"i think it's blue,Perce is a good swordsman."

"Better then you?" Reb just smirked

"Maybe" I smirked back

"Loser has to go out without their clothes"

"you're on!"

In the end i lost,I just had to fell for Percy's trick. So i have to not wear my clothes tommorrow,i walk her to her cabin and her hair just shone in the beautiful moon. Her skin is just glowing,i stared in awe.

"Hello? Nico?" I snapped out"wha?"

"you were just staring at me, do I have something on my face?"No! No"

"Okkaaay. Bye"

"Bye" I let her hand slip away form mine,and her cabin door closed.

**Rebecca's pov **

I had a really big day, from introducing myself to having a walk with asked

"How was your day?" Fine "

"So i want to set some rules"

He showed me a list about a mile long

"First,

no flirting

no dating,until i really know that guy

no offending the gods

no doing things that you'll regret

and no yoyo's string"

"A little strict for the yoyo but ok." Over-protective Brother

"ok,at least a kiss for your older bro" I laughed and kissed him goodnight that night i thought about Nico ! No! No! I couldn't fell in love agin after what happened to...Aaron.. Ok,but as much i hate enough to say this...

**Nico's pov(brief)**

I walked home and thought about hair,her eyes her everything.**But you can't, it will be like Bianca.**I know but...as much as i hate to say this...

**Nico's and Reb Pov**

I'm in Love with Nico Di Angelo/Rebecca Celine Jackson

**Ok done with this chap, i will probally update.. tommorrow maybe? so stay tune and pls...**

***Doing dance***

**REVIEW!**


	3. Saved By A Water Girl

So** hi i told you i'm going to update and i did...YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY. And i saw that the views on my 2nd story is quite low but i know that this is a new story so i will be patient but i will say this...NICO I LOVE YOU!...**

**Nico: Ok...yay? but i only luv Reb**

Me:I am Rebecca!

**Nico: What? Ok then..i luv you too **

**Me:YAYAY I'M NICO'S LOVER AND NOBODY SHOULD STEAL HIM! oh and this:**

**Disclamer I dun own PJO if i do i would make Percabeth happen in the SOM already,i only own Nico's girlfriend**

**Nico:She's not my Girlffriend!**

**Me:oh yea?**

**Nico:Yea**

**Me:then oyu wouldn't mind if i destroy a photo of you and Rebecca?**

**Nico:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Yea that's what i anyway Review!(Oh yea this chapter has spoilers for The Titans Curse so i suggest reading the book before you read this chapter)**

**Rebecca's Pov**

The next morning.

I woke up bright and early. I remebered Nico's punishment,I wonder what is he like without a shirt well...I'm gonna get change,

I just gotten into her new camp half-blood shirt, and opened her cabin door and saw...Nico standing in the middle of a crowd.

hm...I wonder what id going on?, I went to see Percy.

"Hey what is happening to Nico?" I said

"Oh Nico is in a brawl"

"What?!"I thought Nico was just doing the clothes thing

I heard a scream,and i whipped my head to the direction.i saw Nico on the floor holding his stomach,and a kid was almost going to hit his beautiful fa-what?I can't believe I thought that.

"where's Chiron?"He went to a centaur reunion,he left Dionsyus to take care of us"Really bad decision

That kid was about to hit when I went between them.

"Stop It!"

Nico seemed shock when he saw me.

"Reb? what are you doing?"

"Saving your stinkin butt!"

I asked the kid "Who are you"

The kid just laughed

"I'm Chloe Lonuyay,daughter of Ares"

I heard Percy said"Oh No"

"Well I dun care who you are,you're not touching Nico!"

Chloe said with a smirk"Aww lovebird aye? then i'll enjoy loving this"

She was about to punch us,I concerntrated on Earth.

I closed my eyes and I muttered a spell"Esplosion Vinepo"

And her fist was a cm away from my face when it stopped.

"What?Y-You're that kid! Oh shoot"

I made a vine slingshot and was almost going to shoot when I heard a .

"Rebecca,put Chloe down and come to the big house Nico you too."

I reluctantly put Chloe down,and followed Chiron,Chloe and her siblings she was walking,I put dog poo on the grass and she stepped on the end,i'm the one who is snickering.I quickly got into the big house

At the big house.

Chiron began"Rebecca,this is your first week and you've already gotten into trouble."Chiron said calmly but Rebecca can feel he is angrier then Annabeth without her dagger,and that is really angry, she suddenly had an interest in her red was about to say something when Nico talked.

"It wasn't her fault" Rebecca shot up her head,Nico ignored her and just continued talking.

"I heard the Ares kids talking about something nasty so I just ignored them,then suddenly they talked about her a weak,ugly and stupid girl,so i couldn't bear with it so I hit them"I showed Nico a sight of relief

"Very well...Nico i'll let you go,Rebecca help Nico to clean up" I nod my head and we were were going outside when Chiron spoke.

"And Nico,no dating until you're 13" My face was as red as a tomatoe and Nico's face wasn't any difference.I was already 13 but Nico isn't.

"Er...O-okay C-chiron" Nico and I went to the sick bay.

W were walking to the sick bay when Nico talked

"Hey Reb?"Yea?"

"You that the Ares kids didn't talked about Bianca." I shot Nico a puzzled look

"Then who was it?" Nico hesitated

"You"

"Em..Er..T-thank you"

"Your welcome"

We were silent the whole way.

When we finally at the sick bay.

I wondered who was Bianca

"Hey Nico?"Yea?"

"Who's Bianca?"

**Nico's pov**

When Reb asked that question,I remebered the time Percy told me about Bianca's death and the time when i had my first vision of death,the time when I know that I'm the son of Hades

_'She's dead.' I closed my eyes. My whole body trembled with rage. 'I should've known it earlier. She's in the Field of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now,being evaluated. I can feel it.'_

Everytime I remeber that gives me nightmares,I was about to summon some skeletal warriors when I heard my favourite voice.

"Nico!?" Reb said

I opened my eyes and saw Rebecca's worried sea-green eyes,pouring into mine,reminding me that she was my cousin.

"Yea?'' Ya okay? You were making the wall's shadow move and I just saw a skeletal hand formed"Oh No I did she won't like me.

"I'm sorry,just thinking about Bianca."I said

"Well if I'm making you uncomfortable,I should go" She started to get up.

"No! no"I grabbed her wrists.

"It's okay"I pulled her back.

"Ok.." She said

"I'll tell you who is Bianca if...you 'll tell me abit a bout yourself"

"Okay"

I breathed in and out and i started

"Bianca was my sister.." Reb heaved a sigh of relief don't know why.

"She took care of me at a military school,untill we were attacked by a manticore whose name's is were with your brother and we managed to deafeat them but with a group of girls I used to hate,the hunters of Artemis came and helped talked to Bianca afterwards and she was nodding her Bianca told me she was joining the Hunters,I was angry for that."

"Then this quest came up and she died.I blamed your brother for that,he promised me that he will protect then,I had a talk with Bianca in the underworld and she said"having grudges are children's of Hades fatal me Nico don't have anymore grudges"So i promised her and stop blaming on your i swore i will not love anyone anymore."Untill now"

"Until now?" I said.

"There are 2 girls I love the most,one of them is Hazel and one of them are a girl that is the most precious to me and my crush"

I thought Reb eyes were of disapointment but maybe i've been in the underworld for too long.

Then i did what i didn't think I will to do,I cried.

_Don't cry!Rebecca will think you're a wimp._But...

Before i could finsh that sentence a pair of small but dainty hands wrap around me.

"Nico..."Rebecca said

"Don't worry, you've got Percy,Annabeth,Grover and Thalia."

"You've got me"I smiled at that sentence

We both got up and realized it's time for Dinner. She went out of the sick bay and said

"Oh and i forgot one more thing"

She walked back to me and she did something no one would've expect, she kissed me well not on the lips but on the cheek.

"Bye" And she drifted away.I was still in shock when I was jumping up and down."SHE KISSED ME!SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!"

And I quickly ran to the pavilion.

**No one's pov  
**  
The gods watched everything on Aphrodite's TV

Poseidon said"What?! My darling Rebecca will not fall for that walking diaster!

Hades argued back "Well, then Nico will not that living Water!"

Athena happily said "Well i'm glad my kids aren't doing stupid"

Aphrodite poked Athena and said" I'm not quite sure" and pointed to the screen.

Athena turned her head to the Tv and saw Percy and Annabeth underwater kissing.

Poseidon saw it too and said "What!? Not my Percy with that sorry excuse for a human!"

Athena felt disgusted and said"How dare you insult my daughter you will pay Poseidon!"

The gods were arguing when Aphrodite said "Finished"

The gods looked at her and she said "I just finished my list of favourite couples

2# Rebecca and Nico-Rebeco"Poseidon and Hades groan at this

"1# Percabeth-Percy and Annabeth"

And after that the gods argued somemore!

So we are going back to camp halfblood in the morning.

At camp half-blood

"Hey you know that two new Aphrodite kids are here" Annabeth said

"Yea then they have to complete some sort of ritual that a Aphrodite kid have to make someoe fall in love with you then broke their hearts,sounds really horrible" Rebecca said

Then two shadow appear and...

**Muahahahah clifty so anyway i don't when i'm going to update again so just stay tune and yea review!**


	4. A musical gift

**Wow I updated longer then I thought anyway welcome to another chapter of my story! I read a review that a reader reviwed and it says that Rebecca is a Mary-Sue. SORRY for making her like that it just my way of making her like this, It just that I have a crush on Nico so I just have to write a story but now if you hate Rebecca you can very well stopped reading then to stopped writing so thats it so on with the story thing much now on to the story * Scenes swipe to the reader reading the story*.**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift or Starships by Nicki Minaj or One Step closer by Shane Harper or Shakespear by Miranda cosgrove. I only own Rebecca,Chloe,Nicole and Nerissa**

**Rebecca's Pov**

Two blond hair blond-haired girls walked throught the dinner halls and sat in the...Aphrodite table

Oh..They are Aphrodite girls..that's means... that they have to perform the Aphrodite 's a ritual that they have to date some one their own age and dump them..Stupid Drew,Silena perfectly destroyed the ritual but _Drew _just hadddd to resurected it.

I scanned there age,One of them is 12 and one of them are 16. Wow Annabeth needs to grab Percy quick and-wait Nico and I are the only 12(A/N I made a mistake in the before chapter Rebecca isn't 13 her B-day is a day after Percy's.) year's olds here. She better not get Nico!...Wha? Me and my mess up way Nico said while drooling

"Those girls are mega HOT!"I hit him with my leg

And speaking of those sluts with too small shirt, are coming to the Hades table(A/N Rebecca sat at the Hades table while Chiron wasn't looking) and the younger one is going to sit beside Nico and she pushed me away! She sat down and flirt with Nico.

" So hi hot stuff,what's your name"

"Nico"

"So Nico,I'm Nicole Lilan and that older girl there" she pointed to an older blond girl who is flirting with Percy,annabeths gonna kill her later."is my older sis Nerissa Lilan. And.." She lifted up her short skirts

"How about we go to the beach later?" Nico just stood up and walked to me.

"Sorry,I'm going to teach Reb shadow-travelling"

"What?! No one ever refused me" Nicole got real close to my face

"You think you're better then me?"

"W-what..I didn't...N-now." Then my idiotic brother went and said

"Yes! She will battle against you in a singing comptition! If you win,you will get to keep Nico and if she wins,she's keeps m Nico and we will never see you again" Wha?!

"Deal" And she went to her she went to her cabin, I screamed at Percy

"What the Hades were you thinking about!" Percy just said

"You were amazing when I heard you,come on and sing for us" People murmered in agreement. It was getting annoying.

"NO! I WILL NOT SING EVER IN A STAGE AND NICOLE IS GOING TO GET NICO AND I AM STILL GOING TO HIDE IN MY STAGE FRIGHT!" I screamed and run back to my cabin.

At my cabin

I moved the stack of leaf and it showed a guitar. I started to play it

Nico's pov

After Reb ran I punch Percy in the arm.

"Ouch! and oops.I forgotten about her stage fright" Percy said while rubbing his arm.

"I'm gonna get her" I said and went to find her. When I got to her cabin door,I heard a voice sang and guitar being played.  
_  
I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I ll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said,  
"Don t leave me here alone"  
But all that s dead and gone and passed,tonight  
Just close your eyes,the sun is going down  
You'll be all right,no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light,you and I'll be safe and sound  
_**  
I quietly opened the door and saw**** his best friend playing on the guitar. "I didn't know that Reb plays" I i watched as she continued** **singing**  
_  
Don't you dare look out your window,darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Curled up to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone,gone  
Just close your eyes,the sun is going down  
You'll be alright,no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light,you and I'll be safe and sound  
Oooh,Oooh,oh  
Oooh,Oooh,oh  
La la la la la la la  
Just close your eyes,you'll be all right  
Come morning light,you and I'll be safe and_ sound  
Oooh,Oooh,oh  
Oooh,Oooh,oh  
Oooh,Oooh,oh**  
Wow I didn't know Reb can sing this she finished she said" Nico". My..name? I step back and I step on a twig and some roots came out of no where and pull me inside the cabin.**

**"So Nico.."Reb said "Ya saw me play?"  
"Yes...?" I said softly,knowig if I answered wrong,I will be fertilizer to the sighed in responce and let me down.**

When I was put down,I asked Reb" you were not afraid at first,why did you stop singing?" Reb's beautiful green eyes turned into sad ones,my most precious flashback flashbacked to me,the day I've had my kiss.

_flashback  
_

_There are 2 girls I love the most,one of them is Hazel and one of them are a girl that is the most precious to me and my crush"_

I _thought Reb eyes were of disapointment but maybe i've been in the underworld for too long._

_Then i did what i didn't think I will to do,I cried._

_Don't cry!Rebecca will think you're a ..._

_Before i could finsh that sentence a pair of small but dainty hands wrap around me._

_"Nico..."Rebecca said_

_"Don't worry, you've got Percy,Annabeth,Grover and Thalia."_

_"You've got me"I smiled at that sentence_

_We both got up and realized it's time for Dinner. She went out of the sick bay and said_

_"Oh and i forgot one more thing"_

_She walked back to me and she did something no one would've expect, she kissed me well not on the lips but on the cheek._

_"Bye" And she drifted away.I was still in shock when I was jumping up and down."SHE KISSED ME!SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!"_

_And I quickly ran to the pavilion._

End

"Nico?" I snapped back to reality. "Yea?" Nothing"

"So anyway,when I was 10 I was in a musical and mine and Percy's mom told me about dad,then one night...Percy vanished I thought it was my fault and when I was in the musical.I saw pictures of Percy being held by your dad and my voice was lost and Kronos said that my voice was his weakness so I stopped singing and never sang agin in public...until you please keep this a secret." She was pleading me with puppy dog eyes and I could't resist

"Okay" I said  
"Yay thank you" And she hugged me,oh how I wished I could freeze time.  
"Come on it's time for dinner" She hid the guitar and held my hand and ran 's only one thought on my head now and it's how is Reb going to survive without being humilatated?

**The day of the contest**  
**Rebecca's pov  
**  
The day of the contest is today god! I'm backstage of the stage that somehow the children of Hephaestus can build. Nico is with me, and somehow he can make my butterflies go away by making skeletons dance. And the stolls went on stage and said.

"First up is the Aphrodite Bit- girl,Nicole Lilan!" The bitch went up and sang.

Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

The Aphrodite cabin applaud while the others just stayed quiet. Nicole went backstage and said to me "Beat that bitch" while she do a call me sign to Nico

"I can't do this" I said

"But why" The whole butterflies thing is back" Then maybe you need a little aspiration" He grabbed my hand and went onstage He sat down and pulled me on his face was red, but Nico ignored me and grabbed a guitar.

"What are you doing death breath" Something I've should have done a long time ago Seagirl" He grabbed the guitar and started singing.

_Woahhh ohh,_  
_  
hey hey Listen I can't keep chasing you around_  
_  
all of this running just bringing me down_  
_  
its got me down_  
_  
Every time I look at you_  
_  
the angels sing I hope you hear them too ohhhhhhhh _  
_  
oh I hope you here them too got me feeling hypnotized and girl it makes me feel alive _  
_  
Heeyyyy Yeahhh _  
_  
I'd climb the highest mountain and I'd sail across the sea baby for you I'd do anything _  
_  
I'd fly to the moon I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue just to get one step closer to you _  
_  
Don't hesitate there's no better time than now _  
_  
baby the sky is falling down well baby are you down, down, down, down _  
_  
I could wait forever and a day just to have you look my way (just look my way) look my way yeah _  
_  
It's in every little thing I do 'cause baby I do it all for you Heeyyy yeahhh _  
_  
I'd climb the highest mountain and I'd sail across the sea l baby for you I'd do anything _  
_  
I'd fly to the moon I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue just to get one step closer to you _  
_  
I will write you a million love songs just to hear you sing baby for you I'd do anything _  
_  
I'd fight superman just to hold your hand I have to get one step closer to you _  
_  
And now your in my arms _  
_  
I knew it from the start _  
_  
That I'd never break your heart _  
_  
If this ain't love then nothing else is,I'd do anything for just one kiss _  
_  
I'd climb the highest mountain I'd sail across the sea for you I'd do anything _  
_  
I'd plan a picnic on the moon just for me and you _  
_  
just for me and you _  
_  
I will write you a million love songs just to hear you sing baby for you I'd do everything _  
_  
Yeah, I'd fight superman just to hold your hand have to get one step closer to you _  
_  
ooohhh, yeahhhh just to get one step closer to you  
_

Nico stopped singing and said"this song is only for encouragment so don't thing it's anything else" He put me down and grabbed the mic and gave it to me.

"Now's it's your turn to sing" I nodded my head and sang a song dedicated to the person who help me overcome my fright, Nico my death boy,my walking mummy,my lover.

_I saw you there, so beautiful_  
_You stopped and stared, so magical_  
_Then you asked me for my name_  
_And we took an uptown train_  
_Before you leave, get up to go_  
_I wanna know_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
_Watching movies on Sunday?_  
_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_  
_Making faces in the station?_  
_Do you like, I need to know_  
_What do you like? before you go_

_You walk me home, so wonderful_  
_It starts to snow, it's incredible_  
_Now we're walking up my street_  
_And you slowly turn to me_  
_You're three inches from my lips_  
_But before we do this_  
_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
_Watching movies on Sunday?_  
_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_  
_Making faces in the station?_  
_Do you like, I need to know_  
_What do you like? before you go, oh_oh

I thought I will see Percy but I see Nico instead

_Show me the place where you come from_  
_And the places you dream of_  
_I wanna know everything you are_  
_But before we get that far_  
_Do you like, I need to know_  
_Do you like, before you go_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
_Watching movies on Sunday?_  
_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_  
_Making faces in the station?_

_Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
_Watching movies on Sunday?_  
_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_  
_Making faces in the station?_  
_Do you like, yea yea yea_

I saw images of Nico with king Minos and I almost want to drop dead but then the picture dissapeared and I saw Nico on the side of the stage applauding now I looked at the camp which just one person applauding now the whole camp is. I looked at Percy and he gave me a thumbs up I ran to the side and gave Nico a hug. I missed being in his cold yet lovable hands since the infamary incident. Nicole screamed and went to the judges(Micheal Yew,Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez) and said to them " If you don't vote me, I will tear your hair off!" Clarisse took out Mamer pointed it at her throat "You dare girly?" She dared her and Nicole shook her head and ran to her cabin.

Conner Stoll went up the stage and said "Well...from the bit-girl that is running to her pink cabin Reb wins and she gets to keep Nico" Conner went to shake my hand before I splashed a ball of water at him and he waasss soaking wet.

Conner went and said while making himself dry "What's was that for,water girl?" That was for knowing that you have a spider under your hands and this-" I splashed another ball of water at him "-was for calling that,only Nico calls me that" Conner got up and said to Nico " Shhesh death boy you gotta keep your Girlfriend control" Nico summon some skeletons and said to Conner "She's not my girlfriend" Nico out the skeletons down and went to his cabin we all went back to our cabin too and I slept peacefully dreaming about tommorrow's duty.


	5. A Tear Slipped down

Hi I like to thank someone so much for reviewing so much nice things to me but I'll like to give a shoutout to **DiizGiirlJess**for commenting on my story so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO if I did I would get Percabeth to happen in the BOTL  
**  
**Rebecca's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of of Justin Bieber As long As You Long Me. I dragged myself out of bed and went to breakfast. When I was out It was snowing for the first time at camp. I looked up and saw a greek goddess, Khione the goddess of snow, waving to me. And went off, I went into the strawberry field and saw Nico shivering. Nico walked to me and said "C-can Y-you W-Warm m-me u-up?" I quickly bring him for breakfast. I gave him a cup of hot chocolate and he said thank  
Suddenly this limosine came and the door opended and a rich kid went outside and spotted me and ran towards me and said "Hey you look pretty wanna hang out" Nico stand before him and said"She's mine" The guy look in disgust "Really this guy if your boyfriend?" I blushed and Nico wasn't any diference "N-no but I won't hang out with you! And who are you anyway!" I screamed at guy looked surprise to not know his name "Well...I'm surprised that you forgotten my name but I'm going to tell you anyway. My name is..." The guy is similar to a boy...Wait what!? "Aaron Makefield,Son of Apollo" My ears couldn't believe what they heard" Aaron?" becca you remembered!" He hugged me and starting to kiss my neck. I moaned quietly, "Nico...h-help m-me" Nico heard my whimper and quickly pulled him away from me. "Just go and find your cabin Lunch is at 1" And he brought me into my cabin.

At the Poseidon's Cabin

I opened the door and saw Percy was not there, he went to the arena maybe. Nico pushed me down on to the bed and tell me ( more like order me) to sit. "What happened and who was that!" For the first time ever I saw Nico's brown eyes turned into black and it was starting to scare me. "Nico what happened to your eyes?" Nothing! just answer the damn question!" His voice was not Nico's...It was Hades,every second pass his grip hardened on my arm and soon it was going to hurt "Nico stop! Stop it!" I formed a huge rock at him and threw it. He hit the wall, and he took his Stygian sword from his belt and summon his skeleton warriors and held me tight and aimed it at my heart.

"Foolish demigod, my son has no taste and is stuck with you he will thank me for this" He was going to kill me when a tear slipped down my face. Nico saw my tear and his eyes turned brown again "Reb" Then he grabbed his head "Dad! Stop it! I won't let you kill her!" Nico dropped his sword and finally relaxed. The skeletons dissapeared and I fell to my knees, I crawled to the corner of the room, Nico saw me and try to touch me but I whimpered. Nico saw what he had done and ran out of the cabin and into the woods.

I ran out of the cabin while holding my hand and saw Nico shadow-travelling into who knows where...I burst into tears and quickly ran into the woods, hoping to find my crush.  
**  
Sorry if it's short I have writers blog now so hopfully i'll be able to update tommorrow but anyway R and R!**


	6. A War Rages On

Hai** yo! I finally have and idea though that I updated yesterday this is the last chapter but I'm writing a sequel so stay tune to that but anyways...on with the story! *The scene swipe***

Disclaimer: I do not own own PJO if I do I will make Percabeth happen in BOTL

At olympus

No One's Pov

The gods watched everything on the Iris Message. Poseidon was fuming mad while Hades look no difference.

"Hades! Why did you try to kill my favourite daughter!" Because dear brother, my son has nothing to do with that sea spawn and he is stuck with her!" Poseidon glared at Hades "If your desicable son lay a finger on my daughter,we will have war" Why don't we start now!" Fine!" And the brothers leave the room. While the other gods just sighed, "Another war..." Hera said. "Even I hate this war" Ares said while sighing and the meeting was adjorned.

**Back at the forest**

**Nico's Pov  
**  
Why did father did that! I know that he doesn't like her but that doesn't mean she has to kill her! I clenched my fist and screamed, making almost all the plants around me die. A rustle came from a bush,I reach for the my sword. I remembered I drop it at Reb's cabin. I almost summoned my skeleton warriors when Rebecca came out of the bush. I was surprised that Rebecca followed me, I asked her "How did you find me?" Rebecca shruged "I saw a trail of dead plants and followed it" Then why did you follow me? Everything touches dies,I'm your cousin,I'm damn ugly and I wreack havoc everyway I go!" I sobbed abit

I suddenly felt a finger lifting my chin. I looked up and my chocolate eyes met sea-green eyes, "I don't care if you're my cousin,you touched me and I never die,you're not ugly in my eyes and you don't do that everytime. And...I love you Nico Di Angelo" My eyes brightened up and I just held her tight "I love you too" I leaned in when Percy came through the quickly pulled back _Why did Percy have to come now?. _"Hey guys! Hades and Poseidon are having a war!" What!" We both said. We quickly hurried to the camp and we went to the arena and when we get there. All Hades broke lose,literally. Bones was thrown and water was sprayed,I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen . Reb said it a louder and everything stopped.

"Rebecca? What are you doing with a skeleton boy?" Poseidon said with major disgust "Nico,why are you with that living disaster?" My dad say with no difference. "Dad,Nico and I have something to tell you." Rebecca said. Poseidon raised an eyebrow,Reb continued "Nico and I love each other and I will not stop loving him!" Poseidon just went wide-eyed, then very angry,very very angry. "I can dealt with Percy and Annabeth but I cannot deal with this kind of relationship!" He made a water tornado and almost hurt me when I was high, really high in the air. I saw Rebecca holding me and her eyes were grey not Athena grey but wind grey. "Ya okay?" Reb said with a southern accent...a southern accent? Her eyes went back to sea-green,Reb said "Dad! I love Nico and nothing is going to change that!" Rebecca glanced at me,and for the first time in my father's eyes, I smiled. Father gasped "Nico, you smiled.." He looked at me " I haven't seen you smile for a long time..If this girl really makes you happy...I'll approve of this relationship" Poseidon just surprisingly looked at Hades but then knew that was nothing to change his daughter's mind. "Very well I approve as well" Poseidon said although not very pleased with it. Poseidon and Hades went back to Olympus, Percy just gawked at me and Nico. " So I'm guessing you two are an item?" Yea"

I grabbed Reb and held her tight "Now where were we?" I smirked, she smirked in return "Just kiss me death boy." Gladly" And My lips smashed into her's. I finally get the girl of my dreams. My fish,my girl, my Ghost Queen.

**That's the end! So like I said there will be a sequel, and like I said in the 3rd or 2nd chap that no matter what you said I will keep on writing I rather have no reviews then to stop writing. So anyway stay tune to the sequel!**


End file.
